


Banana Bread Muffin

by Qotice



Category: Tally Hall (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qotice/pseuds/Qotice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry gets a new muffin for his collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Bread Muffin

It had been a day since Henry Hume lost his collection to the Narrator, and yet he was still grieving.  
"Why," He asked, "why did this have to happen to me???"  
Then out of the corner of his eye he saw that his beach painting was moving. Henry turned round, and Banana Man jumped out of the painting.  
"Take dis banana bread muffin, it's for your collection."  
With that he handed Henry the muffin and jumped back into the painting. Henry fell to his knees and whispered, "Thank you..." Then Henry yelled into the void saying, "THANK YOOOOU!"  
The End.


End file.
